bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Loving Bonds Wintia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21107 |no = 1773 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 46 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85 |normal_distribute = 22, 18, 12, 10, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100 |bb_distribute = 22, 16, 12, 8, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |sbb_distribute = 22, 12, 10, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |ubb_distribute = 20, 11, 10, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = According to myth, Wintia left Elgaia in the hands of the Sealed God, despite her knowledge of what he expected of humans, and then cut all contact with Elgaia afterwards. However, this caused the people of Elgaia to eventually divide into two groups: one that revered the Sealed God, and another that revered Wintia. This is said to have marked the beginning of the world order's collapse. Had Wintia continued watching over Elgaia, perhaps she could've helped create a world in which humanity could've lived in peace... |summon = Elgaia has been plagued by so much misfortune... But I shall continue watching over it until the end of time. |fusion = I shall walk hand in hand with those seeking salvation. We will change the fate of many... |evolution = Close your eyes and envision the future you dream of... I will make it a reality for you. |hp_base = 6738 |atk_base = 2468 |def_base = 3331 |rec_base = 2452 |hp_lord = 8729 |atk_lord = 3057 |def_lord = 4163 |rec_lord = 3051 |hp_anima = 9846 |rec_anima = 2753 |atk_breaker = 3355 |def_breaker = 3865 |def_guardian = 4461 |rec_guardian = 2902 |def_oracle = 4014 |rec_oracle = 3498 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Eternal Prayer |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and may considerably reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC, 50% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 50%, 100% ABP & 50% CBP |incorrectinfo = |bb = Sacred Prospect |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & slightly reduces damage taken from all types for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 8 BC on Guard & 10% Guard and element mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Divine Dream |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns, Spark damage reduction for 2 turns, slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns & slightly reduces damage taken from all types for 1 turn |sbbnote = 25% Spark Mitigation, 15% DoT mitigation & 10% element mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Heaven-Binder: Wintia |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, negates all status ailments for 5 turns, enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Def, 100% element and DoT mitigation & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = A Beacon for the Future |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters and low probability of enormous damage reduction when Damage Reducing Type Sphere is equipped & hugely boosts BB and SBB activation rates |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage & 30% boost |evofrom = 21106 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 20% boost each turn - 100% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates critical and elemental damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill2_4_sp = 10 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds damage reduction |omniskill2_4_note = 25% DoT mitigation |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 60 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's slight all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill3_2_note = +5% reduction. 15% reduction total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark and additional damage reduction effect |omniskill3_3_note = +10% boost. 35%/25% reduction total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Wintia2 }}